


Snapshot

by tappity_tap



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappity_tap/pseuds/tappity_tap
Summary: Being roped into taking the picture for your best friends' engagement announcement isn't such a bad thing, especially when (surprising) hilarity ensues. Light and fluffy NaruHina drabble from Sakura's POV. Based on That Photo from the Boruto movie.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> I always give credit where credit is due when I incorporate others' works within my own because it's the right thing to do and I also know firsthand how much it hurts to have your hard work go unappreciated while someone else gets all the credit: 
> 
> First, to OrganicDinosaur on Reddit for the original translation of the Sakura Hiden excerpt that I used and adapted into my own words in this fic: https://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/31g7w3/translation_sakura_hiden_chapter_1_section_3/
> 
> And second to the staff of the Boruto movie for the (adorable af) picture used within the story, that this drabble was inspired by.

“Okay, again. Three, two, one…”

_Click!_

There! This one _had_ to be perfect, she was certain of it. But when Sakura looked down at the camera, she was astounded to find the photo on the display was almost exactly the same as the last one: Completely ruined due to the odd expression one of its occupants was making.

“Naruto!” Sakura groaned, glaring at the expression-maker in question, “You’re making a weird face _again_.”

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. “A-am I? Sorry, Sakura-chan. Maybe the flash is just startling me?” His hand absentmindedly rubbed at the back of his neck while his eyes flicked briefly to the girl standing next to him. 

Sakura put one hand to her hip and arched an eyebrow. “Naruto, Hinata’s eyes are way more sensitive than yours and she’s not having any trouble.” She glanced down at the camera again. “Besides, the flash is off.”

He cringed sheepishly. “Oh.” Beside him, Hinata busied herself with straightening her skirt. Sakura swore she saw a look of amusement flash across her face before it was obscured completely by a curtain of dark hair. Well, at least one of them was having fun.

“Ugh!” Sakura groaned and continually pressed the “next” button, eyeing the photographs that paraded across the screen with disdain,  “There is not a single good photo in here!”

Naruto sniffed and turned away. “Maybe you’re just bad at taking pictures, Sakura-chan.”

“In case you forgot, _you’re_ the one who asked me to take your engagement announcement photos in the first place, idiot!” Sakura growled, still fumbling with the camera. Why she had even agreed to do this “favor” for him was beyond her, especially since she was forced to drop several big appointments at the hospital to make room in her packed schedule for it. 

Well…that wasn’t entirely true. They were her dear friends, and she was getting a free meal out of this later, even if it was just ramen.

As she shook her head and continued to flip through the image gallery trying to find at least one usable photo, something caught her eye.

_Wait a second…_

Sakura squinted at the picture. Carefully, she zoomed in to a particular spot and nearly did a double take. No…it couldn’t be. Maybe it just appeared to look that way due to a perspective trick of some kind? Yes, that had to be it. But just to be sure, Sakura scrolled through the entire set and discovered that what she saw was no illusion.

It was unmistakable: In every single photo, Hinata was grabbing his ass.

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth, both out of shock and to force any laughter to stay inside. No wonder he looked so surprised…she must have caught him completely off guard.

A vision of a tipsy Tsunade from several months ago flashed through her mind:

_“So,” she started after taking yet another long sip of sake, “How are Naruto and Hinata doing?”_

_Though she herself was in somewhat of a forlorn slump due to the absence of her own love life, Sakura willed herself to smile fondly and say, “Very well, I think. I ran into them during their date the other day. They looked great together.”_

_Tsunade snorted and gave her a cheeky-and slightly lopsided-grin in response.  
_

_“You know,” her teacher briskly pointed at her with cup in hand, causing sake to slosh over the rim, “She might not look like it, but Hinata…Hinata may be the type of girl who can surprisingly make the first move…once in a while.”_

_Sakura focused on one of the drops dribbling down the side of the cup. “That may be true. I guess it’s lucky for Naruto his girlfriend’s not overly headstrong and stubborn like he is, though.” She looked down at her own drink. “If that were the case there’d be problems for sure.”_

_Tsunade let out a roaring laugh and slammed her cup on the table. “Ha! Good thing she’s not like you then, eh?” This caused the last dregs of sake and Sakura’s good mood to go flying into the air._

Even though the exchange had cast a morose atmosphere over her for the rest of the day, Sakura had to hand it to Tsunade-shishou…she had Hinata pegged perfectly. And that was enough to bring her spirits back right now.

“Hinata,” she said, an idea forming in her head, “How about you and Naruto stand back-to-back for this one?”

After a shared glance, the two of them obeyed. Sakura pretended not to notice when Hinata, once again, deliberately clasped her hands behind her back and brushed them lightly against his rear end. This time, though, he was prepared for it and quietly scolded her, “ _Hinataaa…_ ” But on his face was an expression of love and good humor, which was exactly what Sakura was going for. 

_Click!_

And there it was.

“So? How is it?” Naruto asked eagerly as he grinned and pulled a giggling Hinata into his side to kiss the top of her head.

Sakura looked down at the screen, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

_“Perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of rushed but fun to write nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^
> 
> TUMBLR LINK: http://tappity-tap.tumblr.com/post/136229484515/naruhina-snapshot


End file.
